


Sweet Surprise

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale a gift in 1950





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



Crowley was smiling. He stood in the park with his hands behind his back, swaying from side to side as he looked at the angel. He had told Aziraphale that he had something important to show him; some kind of new invention the Americans had come up with. 

Aziraphale thought that he rather looked like the cat that had finally caught the bird or would it make more sense to be the snake that got the mouse? Either way, Crowley looked like some kind of predator that had managed to catch some form of prey for consumption. He just hoped that he wasn’t the prey Crowley planned on catching.

“Hello, Aziraphale!” Crowley brightly greeted. He tipped his hat just so to him, keeping one hand behind his back.

“You wanted to see me?” Aziraphale asked.

“Lovely weather we’ve been having lately, eh? Makes it feel like that last bloody world war never happened.”

“Save for the millions of dead humans,” Aziraphale sighed.

“Well...it wasn’t my fault…”

“I know. They beat you to it just as they did with the Inquisition and French Revolution,” he assured him. He offered him a smile to let him know he didn’t blame him and then tried to look behind his back. “What are you hiding, Crowley?”

The demon purposefully took a step to the side to keep his back hidden. “Those Americans can be rather clever when they want to be,” he hummed.

“Oh?”

“Yeah!”

“So am I going to be allowed to see it or are you just going to keep it hidden?” Crowley made a show of thinking and Aziraphale could only place his hands on his hips. “Crowley…”

“Promise to reward me once I show you?”

“Reward you?”

“Of course.”

He rolled his eyes, “fine! I promise!” Aziraphale said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. He blinked when Crowley revealed what he had been hiding. “...candy apples aren’t new,” he gently told him.

Crowley held up a finger, “ah ah ah! This isn’t a candy apple!” he said. He held the apple out to Aziraphale with a smile. “You ever seen one covered in nuts before?”

“Actually...no,” he confessed. 

“Try it.”

“Crowley, if you’re teasing me…”

“M’not! Try it!”

He took the treat by the stick carefully. He gave Crowley a look before taking a bite. He gasped in delight, eyes widening at the taste that filled his mouth. “Caramel!” he whispered. 

Crowley laughed brightly, “I knew you’d like it! Was just invented over in America! Can you imagine it’s taken the humans this long to come up with this?”

“It’s wonderful!” he breathed. 

The demon smiled and watched as his friend ate the rest of the caramel, his arms crossed over his chest. He always enjoyed the way Aziraphale reacted to new foods. The angel took his time and savored it, an open book of pleasure and happiness. 

He waited until the treat was finished before speaking again, “so what’s my reward for sharing this with you?” he asked.

Aziraphale considered a moment, licking a bit of caramel from his thumb. He smiled as he stepped forward, catching Crowley off guard as he kissed him. For a brief moment their lips opened in the kiss and he hummed against the other’s mouth before pulling back. “How was that?”

“...sweet,” Crowley whispered, his cheeks burning a bright red that almost rivaled his hair.


End file.
